


There is No Beginning

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to leave Beacon Hills (and Stiles) behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is No Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to a song and one of the lines hit me. This is what came out of it.

Stiles looks at Derek and licks his lips. "So, that's it? You're leaving Beacon Hills for good?"

"Everything bad that's ever happened to me has happened in this place, Stiles. I've lost everyone I've ever loved in this town." Derek looks down, then back up. "I can't stay here and lose more."

"You're losing everyone who loves you if you go." Stiles clenches his jaw, swallowing convulsively. "Derek, we need you here."

"You and Scott and Kira and Lydia are going to be just fine without me. All I do is bring bad, horrible things down on this town." Derek moves closer. "Keep Beacon Hills safe for me."

"No." Stiles shakes his head, trying not to cry over this. He'd thought he and Derek were becoming something-- that they were beginning to mean something to each other. "Fuck you, Derek. Fuck you for leaving."

Derek's expression closes off and he nods slowly. "Goodbye Stiles. Good luck." He turns on his heel, walking away. 

"Don't go," Stiles mumbles, too late to be heard, even by werewolf hearing. A lone tear rolls down his cheek and he fights back a sob, taking several deep, calming breaths. He hears the distant, distinct roar of the Camaro engine and he texts Scott not to come to the loft. He heads up the winding stairs to the room Derek had taken over after he'd kicked everyone else out. He crawls into Derek's bed, inhaling the scent of his pack member as he tries not to cry.


End file.
